Amis à la vie, à la mort
Friends for life, for death is the third episode of the first season of Castle. It aired for the first time March 23, 2009 on ABC. It is entitled Hedge Fund Homeboys in VO. Plot The son of a formerly wealthy family, was found dead. Castle and Beckett take the case and discovered that he was involved in drug trafficking. Executive Summary In the morning, Alexis and Castle discuss things and others in the kitchen. Martha arrives and announces that it will give lessons on how to build a life in college, and she said Castle as his client. For his part, Alexis is looking for a companion for high school. They are interrupted by a call on the mobile Castle. Beckett and Castle meet Ryan, Esposito and Lanie on a crime scene where the body of a student is on a boat at the edge of the water. According to Lanie, murder did not take place on the boat but in the park. Beckett asks Esposito raking the area, and questioned the significance of the boat. Castle and Beckett talk with Donald Kendall's parents, the victim. According to them, it could have been with his gang of friends, because all are welded. Castle asked include why they moved. Mr. Kendall says he worked in a company that recently closed. Coming out, Beckett asks how Castle guessed for their move, and he has noticed the presence of a screen that could decorate a larger apartment. He mentions the price of Donald School, and specifies that was fired was younger. Director of the school leads Castle and Beckett until 5 friends Donald, who said they did not know what was their friend the day before. In order to make them talk, Beckett makes them understand that they should not protect his memory, while revealing she studied at York. Amanda eventually reveals that Donald began dealer. Castle begins to compare the case to a Greek tragedy, but Beckett receives a call. When Castle tries to approach the phone Beckett pulls his ear so he walks away. While Beckett Castle carries on his student life, and the latter retorted that she was bluffing, both coming from Ryan in the park of the crime scene, where they found a pool of blood. According to Ryan, the place is one of the dealers. Castle notice that there a lot of blood, and they deduce that the body was moved to distort the investigation. At the police station, Esposito presents Beckett a lady who heard a gunshot and witnessed his flight in the park. She interrupts and shows them a picture that it recognizes. Beckett asks Kent Scoville, the drug dealer is in the park the night before. Montgomery took the opportunity to show Castle program a good interview. Beckett finally Scoville to confess that he was at the scene and that he sold drugs to him regularly. It especially states that his group of friends was as client and they were all there the day before. Beckett and Castle are the moral friends of Doni, who say they have been to the park with him for fun, and that it was not the first time. They claim that Doni owed money to a man, who arrived with a gun and shot him. They fled, and Beckett asked whether they could identify it. Romi has agreed to make an identification from the observation room, and Beckett gives him instructions. When suspects are presented, she says recognize the killer, and designates Kent Scoville. Castle awaits her daughter wakes up and asks if she is on drugs. Alexis, surprise, and has denied that his father is concerned pursue the matter on which he is working. He says that she can tell him everything, but Alexis reassures him. She noted that if she had a problem, his friends would be there for her anyway. Castle then click. Castle arrived at the police station and began making insinuations to the team on the attitude of the friends of the victim during the murder, but Beckett, Ryan and Esposito did not understand why they have lied. Castle think one of them is the killer. Beckett and Castle will see Scoville in his cell with his lawyer, who seems to enjoy the whole thing. Scoville said he was not at the scene the night of the murder, and Doni was not a client, but one of its vendors, like all of his friends. Montgomery is stunned to learn that the drug dealer is not guilty because the mayor himself called him to congratulate him for his arrest. It authorizes still obviously Beckett and Castle to question again Romi. Beckett and Castle are at Romi and his parents, and Beckett made it clear to Romi she knows they all afford. She asks why they lied. Romi then confesses to her parents that they were playing a murder simulation with a weapon belonging to Spencer, and a real ball was stuck. It states that it is Max who fired. The team visits the Heller and fall on Max's mother. They shall inform him of the situation, and ask Ms. Heller to contact his son. But Ryan receives a call, and Beckett learn that Max committed suicide in the park. Alexis expects that his father wakes up and announces that she should talk to her, completely disoriented and crying because she lied to him. Castle began to worry but Alexis confesses that she just climbed the turnstile subway without paying, which makes her father smile. She apologizes for lying. Beckett tells Castle she released Scoville, and she did not doubt the guilt of Max. But both are beginning to doubt, because they find it strange that Max came Doni move the body, and then committed suicide by feeling guilty. Lanie shows Castle and Beckett a mark on the body of Max, and announced that he had nearly 3 grams of alcohol per liter of blood. Beckett and Castle therefore conclude that Max did not commit suicide. Beckett think Max's killer wanted to mislead them, and also imagine that he is the killer of Doni. According to her, he would have a real shot in the arm without warning Max. Castle is excited by the case. Beckett asks Brandon and tells him she knows he bought the gun bullets. She wanted to know why they need real bullets, and pushes it to tell the truth. He claims to have been a club with Brandon at the time of the murder of Max. Castle and Beckett questioning Brandon in the canteen, which admits them to be quite happy that the truth has been revealed. When Beckett asks him an alibi for the death of Max, Brandon confirms the version of Spencer. Beckett insinuates that they are lying, and Brandon pulls out a video of the murder of Doni, where we see Max shoot it. By car, Castle returns to the video, and includes Beckett he wants to insinuate something. According to him, it is a sacred boon they are filmed, but he does not understand why they took a video that night especially. They deduce that it was because someone knew what was going to happen. Beckett learns Doni's mother that her son was dating Amanda there are still a few weeks. Castle realizes that Doni broke. Beckett and Castle interrogate Amanda, and think she knew what was going to happen. Amanda gets angry and claims that she is not to blame. Under pressure, she confessed that Doni broke up with her because he found out she had an affair with Brandon. Castle made it clear that it was Brandon who wished to shoot the video. Beckett and Castle joined Brandon and informs Spencer confessed that he had lied about his alibi, and that Max's death was not a suicide. Brandon begins to look down and say they have no proof of anything, and claims that are walking the night. He goes, putting Castle in all its forms. Castle is annoyed to find no evidence. Ryan and Esposito have interviewed many potential witnesses but have drawn nothing. Lorsqu'Esposito insinuates that their only chance would be to have a video on the laptop Max, Beckett thinks that if Brandon was with Max, their phones were necessarily synchronized via Bluetooth. In the interrogation room, Beckett and Castle Brandon advise to contact a lawyer, but he prefers to make bad insinuations with Beckett. They then explained to him that they have evidence that he was with Max through their phones, and they think he killed Doni. Brandon and reminds denies that it has a video showing otherwise. Castle will begin to tell the whole story with so much talent that Brandon finally confessed. While it claims to have been trapped, Beckett and Castle will titillate. Castle tells his daughter that he eventually comes for his trip to Washington. Martha the press, claiming that they are going to be late, when the doorbell rang. Castle opens the door and a crowd of people arrived. Martha tries to reassure his son, and eventually put them at the door. Broadcasts *United States: March 23, 2009 on ABC *Belgium: April 9, 2010 on RTL-TVI *Switzerland: June 30, 2010 on TSR1 *France: July 12, 2010 on France 2 *Québec: on January 14, 2011 Series + Hearings *9.14 million in the US Pics Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1